Unexpected Accidents
by Bloodstream
Summary: 2o years after Bella's transfermation what will happen when the cullens move back to forks? Reunited with Jacob...Truth has to be told...Rated M for Lemons and Language p.s. i messed up.....chapter 2 is were chapter 5 should be....sorry C
1. Chapter 1: first day

**Hello Everybody! this si my first chapter of my first FanFic! I dont know if i am going to continue....please review with ideas for my next chapter, and if i SHOULD go on...dont worry it is not going to be all babyish....there are going to be some lemons up in a few chapters......thnx and please review! luv you all 3**

**EmmettandEdwardObsessers**

First day

Bella's POV

I haven't been in this room for almost 20 years, The small office of Forks High School to be exact. Mrs. Cope's granddaughter was sitting at the front desk that was crammed with papers of all kinds. If vampires could sweat, I probably would be. I was very nervous, not to be back at high school, but _Renesemee_ is going to be joining us. I have been worried about her, and how she will get along with everybody and if she will fit in (well, we don't really _fit in_ but either way, I don't want her to be a…_loner_)

I guess Jasper could sense my nervousness because I got a sudden wave of confidence flow my way "Thanks Jazz," I whispered so low only the vampires could hear. He slightly nodded and winked.

I was standing in between Edward and Emmett with Emmett switching from foot to foot with impatience. I could see that Ms. Richardson (Mrs. Cope's Granddaughter) was getting pretty embarrassed every time he shifted because she thought he was getting annoyed with her because she could not find our schedules.

Edward had his arm around my waist and his hand in my jeans pocket. Alice was next to him and she kept examining her new Couch purse that she got as a present from Esme for her Vampire birthday. Jasper was watching Alice and Rosalie was stealing kisses from Emmett every few minutes.

Renesemee on the other hand was sitting on the stool texting on her new iPhone (probably to Jacob) and smiling every other text. I could only imagine.

"Oh! Found it." Ms. Richardson said holding up 7 different pieces of paper.

"Is there a…Re..r-"

"_Rah-Nez-May_…Renesemee." I interrupted her getting lightly impatient.

She nodded and looked around the room until Nessie looked up from her cell and held her hand out and smiled very sweetly. I can't believe how big she is. And SO beautiful. I don't want her to grow up. Ever. I can tell Edward was thinking the same because he looked at me and gave me a reassuring hug, "it had to happen sometime. Don't worry love, I know Jacob is going to be great for her." I looked at him in disbelief and he gave me one of those irresistible crooked smiles. I always wonder if he will ever stop dazzling me daily.

"Isabella Cullen? Emmett Cullen? Rosalie Hale?" I had a debate with Edward weather I should keep Swan as my last name or switch to Cullen…Cullen would cause more talk but Swan…I just don't really think that fits my new and improve look.

We all stepped up and took our schedules. Emmett and I have all of the same periods but Rosalie just has Trig and World History switched. I wonder how Emmett will _ever _adjust to these _horrible_ unfortunate times apart.

"Edward Cullen? Alice Cullen? Jasper Hale?" When Edward stepped forward Ms. Richardson was DEFENETLY dazzled. I removed my shield for a short second.

_Stop it! Don't get the poor girls hopes up! Anyway, I don't want her to even _think _she can have you because you are _all _mine! I love you Eddie._

He turned around and gave me a look. He never liked being called Eddie. I personally think it is pretty hot. I let him hear that too.

Edward's POV

_Stop it! Don't get the poor girls hopes up! Anyway I don't want her to even _think _she can have you because your _all _mine! I love you Eddie._

I turned around and gave her one of my, _what did you say_ looks. She knew I hated being called Eddie.

_I think it is _extremely _hot! _I smirked at that remark. I walked up to Ms. Richardson. she looks about…eh…25 years old? Maybe 30? I don't know and can probably care less.

_Hold yourself together Miranda. You are about to be married and have a baby on the way…breath in…and out…_

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. May I please have my schedule?" she almost started hyperventilating.

"uh…er, yes." She said handing me the schedule. I skimmed over it finding out that Isabella and I have one class together…its not even lunch!

"um, Ms. Richardson I think there is a minor….well, big problem here, you see, I only have one class with Mrs. Cullen here," I said waving my hand to Bella, "I would _really _appreciate it if you gave me and my _wife_ the same schedule."

_Wife? What the hell? How old are these kids? WIFE? Damn you Miranda you had thoughts of a fucking MARRIED man. Great, I'm _such _a good Fiancé._

"oh! I think that could be arranged, if you can please tell me Mrs. Cullen's schedule that would be great!" Miranda said with a fake sweet smile.

I gave her Isabella's schedule and she made me a new schedule.

"Now, you are all set. Is there _anything_ I can get for you? At all?" I could most definitely see the double meaning.

I merely shook my head and picked Bella up like a sack of potatoes and put her over my shoulder and she started to squeal and laugh very beautifully, I wonder if she would always have this effect on me. It was hard to not take her then and there. I did give her ass a playfull smack because it was practically in my face. Today she was wearing some faded skinny jeans, a tight fitting V-neck red sweater and some Red converse. She looked absolutely stunning. I could tell that Jasper was getting uncomfortable being next to me with these type of emotions but I just started to run and refused to put Bella down.

Bella's POV

Edward suddenly started running. Now _this _was causing attention. I was screaming and he kept holding me tighter and tighter! I have to admit, it was so funny!

"Edward!! Stop! Ha-ha," now he started to tickle me, honestly I never knew that vampires could be tickled, "HAHAHA!! Stop I mean it! EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!! I will make you sleep in your moms house while me and Nessie have the cot-" before I even _finished_ the sentence I was back on my feet. I could feel a big goofy grin on my face.

Before I knew it, we were making out in the middle of homeroom. I heard a few whistles and one VERY loud gagging noise coming from Emmett. I could feel Edward pick me up and I could tell what he wanted me to do. I connected my ankles across his waist and locked them in place. -This always made Emmett sick- now Edward started walking and came to the nearest wall and put my back against it and made the kiss deeper and not before long I could not tell where his tongue began and mine ended. I heard Emmett yell, "Get a Damn room you morons. No one wants to see this…gosh! Sick." Suddenly Edward stopped kissing me and just set me down next to my desk. Then I could hear our teacher's boots down the hall a few yards. Emmett then smiled his dimpled smile and sat down satisfied, next to Rosalie.

Next thing we knew a very attractive, Quileute Woman walked into the class room.

"Hello class, my name is Amariah Clearwater. And I am your homeroom teacher. Okay….let me see… when I call _your_ name please say here. Edward Cullen?"

"Why, hello there." I stifled a laugh.

"Edward Culln?"

"Here" he said in an uninterested voice. I accidentally let a giggle slip. I immediately bit my lip.

"Emmett Cullen?"

"Absolutely Present" Emmett said with a retarded grin that made half of the class go into histarics.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have a problem with 'present'!? I love presents! I get a bunch from my therapist on my birthday! And my medication doctor! And for my 18th birthday guess what present my mom got me!? A BIB!!1 she said I make too much of a mess at the dinner table. She told me that if I get any more baby food on her carpet she will take away my barbies! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY BARBIES! I LOVE THEM!" Emmett started shouting and he put his hands on either side of his face. As of now everyone in the room has blown into hysterics and hyperventilating. Well…except Rosalie as of now she was fuming and humiliated.

"Mr. Cullen since this is your first day-" and she whispered under her breath, _hopefully your last_, "I will let you off with a warning."

"Do you have a problem with what _I _am doing!? Did you even _see _what Eddie and Bells were doing!?" right then he started to 'make out' with an imaginary person. (you know when you hug yourself and make kissing noises) and then he got up and ran against the wall me and Eddie were at saying, "Ooohh Bella! Oi Edward! I love you! No, I love _you_…" this finally blew Amariah off the wall.

" Get out of my classroom…NOW!!" she was _pretty_ angry.

Emmett's booming laugh was the only thing that we could hear from the hallway.

"Now, class, that is a perfect example on how Kindergarteners act. Now how about we go on with roll?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward's POV

It was finally 5th period: LUNCH!! Emmett just got out of the principal's office. It has not been 1 period before the principal had to call Esme.

Bella and I sat next to moody boy (I call Jasper that because he calls me Eddie) and Allie. Emmett was getting back from the office and Rosalie is getting an apple.

We sat all the way in the south corner of the cafeteria with Only each other. Just like about 2o years ago, everyone is staring and whispering.

I was looking around the room and spotted the 'populars'.

"_I call the tall, sexy and gorgeous reddish brown haired one. You can have the muscle sack. I like mine fresh and new. I wonder how he will be in bed…"_

I scoffed and Bella looked at me confused. I shook my head and just looked back at the girl.

"_I am going to go over there and talk to him. No one can turn ME down!"_

"Hey Moody, theres a girl walking up to us, can you please throw her a wave of confidence? Trust me. It will be worth it." He looked at me for a slight moment and looked at the girl.

She was wearing fishing net tights and a denim mini skirt with multiple rips, a very small tank top and probably a couple of socks in her bra.

_I can SO do this! I wonder why I am not nervous anymore! I know we were perfect for each other. I heard true love makes you confident!! Ooh! He would look great in my bed with his clothes on my hard wood floors…_

I explained everything to Bella at vampire speed so she will be up to date. "play along,"

When she walked, she must have flipped her hair more than 4 times and she was crossing like, 5 yards.

"Why hello there. My name is Melanie McCarty and I can see that all of you are new," she was apparently speaking to all of us but never broke eye contact with me, "I wanted to be nice and introduce myself, and to ask _you_ if maybe later tonight you wanted to hang out? Movie? Dinner?" _my bed?_ "so…what will it be? I could introduce you to _a lot _of new things!"

I stifled my hysterics.

"Hmm…I mean, I would _love _to," sarcasm, "but it happens to be up to my WIFE Isabella Cullen here," I said putting my arm around my baby.

_What the fuck!?_

"Ooh…I will have to think about that one…" she scratched her chin and had a thinking look on…she was so sexy.

"I'm _so_ sorry, but _Edward_ here, is going to be VERY busy tonight…and any other night of the rest of eternity. Would you like me to explain to you what we will be doing?" Gosh she is so gorgeous…FOCUS EDWARD!!

"uh-um…i-i…thank you for your time." Melanie said scurrying off back to her table –I thought- but instead went straight to the bathroom but by mistake entered 2 feet into the men's and screamed and then sprinted into the ladies while her followers ran in there yelling, "Mel! Mel? What happened?"

We all started laughing our heads off!

Right after we calmed down I tapped Bella on her shoulder, "What exactly _where _we going to do tonight?"

"uh-uh-uh! It is a SURPRISE!" she said kissing me lightly.

Just the Emmett boomed in and sat down next to Rosalie and she sat on his lap.

"So, What did I miss?"


	2. Chapter 3: uhoh

My baby girl

**Lemon beware =S**

Edwards POV

_They call me crazy  
They think I'm crazy  
(I know you are the one, I know you are the one)_

I heard Renesemee singing her favorite song and I saw Bella's Ferrari drive on the highway I was next to, that is where the Elk usually are, she was singing so loud I could not make out anything else she was thinking. Hopefully she was thinking about the road… I think I should be getting home now.

Isabella's POV

God damn I am a bad mother aren't I? What the hell is Edward going to think!? Is he going to be mad at me? Is he going to go after her? Is he going to be okay with it? No…no that won't happen…he hates Jacob despite what he said at school.

I guess I was thinking so hard that I did not hear Edwards footsteps outside because right when he walked in he ran up to me. I did not want to talk so just removed my shield and reviewed the past 20 minutes…

Edward's POV

"_Now Renesemee, why do you not want to spend the night with Grandma Esme?"_

"_Okay, the truth is…Jacobisintownandherentedandapartmentnearhereandiwantettospendthenightthere……" she looked at me with a sheepish grin._

"_Nessie…Is this why you did not want to touch me the past three days sweetie? Do you really think that I care if you spend the night at Jakes!? Well, your dad on the other hand…take my Ferrari and go. Bring an extra pair of clothes…have you hunted lately?" I questioned her dark gold eyes, "not in a week but im fine…THANK YOU SO MUCH MOMMY!!!" she yelled hugging me. As she walked out the door I ran to her and pulled her close to me, "Under one condition. Keep your clothes on when he can see you. Please? Thank you baby I love you and have SAFE fun,"_

"_uh..I swear mom!" she said giving me a peck on the cheek. She ran at vampire speed to My Ferrari she yelled, "I will call you tomorrow"_

That was the end of her flashback. I could not hear anything else from in her head. All I could hear now are the wheels kicking into place in my head.

"We need to go." I flung Bella onto my back and ran out of the cottages wide open front door.

Bella's POV

"We need to go." He suddenly flung me onto his back like I was human and I could not catch up to him.

_Why are you carrying me!? I can run!! Probably faster that you, Eddie!_

I tried to lighten the mood but man, did that not work. He did not say a thing I did not even get scolded for calling him Eddie. I was truly and utterly terrified.

Jacob's POV  
Nessie has been in that bathroom for the past..oh..TEN MINUTES! God damn it! Sh either has a mega shit or she is nervous.

I never should have even asked. I knew I ruined everything for us. Oh my god I ruined it. I-I need to talk to her, tell her she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to.

I walked over to the door and knocked, "Ness? Hun? I-i-I did not mean for you to think we _had_ to do this baby, I'm sorry we can w-" I was interrupted by probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Renesemee in skimpy blood red lingerie and high heels. I could see that her cheeks turn slightly pink from embarrassment, but she should NOT be embarrassed with that body.

"I'm ready." She said before attacking her lips to mine and she locked her ankles around my waist.

She moved her hands to my shirt and ripped it open with her 'vampire strength' and threw it behind her. One of her high heels fell as well…what the hell forget the shoe!

I walked to my bed room and sat he down on my bed and I did not see lust in her eyes it was something else…passion? Love even?

I did not care at the moment. All I cared about was to be inside of her. She suddenly ripped my DKNY's of so fast If I blinked, I would have missed it. All that was left were my boxers which coincidentally matched her lingerie.

"We need to take this off of you," I said to her while I unlatched her bra and slipped it down her arms. She is so beautiful. She was biting her lip. I love it when she does that. She gets that from Bella definitely. I slipped the lace off of her chest and threw it aside. Now we were sitting on our knees on my bed. I pushed her down so she was laying on her back. I hovered over her and kissed her beautiful neck and made a trail of kisses all the way to the valley of her breasts. Then I licked a trail to her nipple. I could hear her small moans and breaths hitch. I started to suck until it popped and then moved onto the next. She was grinding her nails into my shoulders but I could care less. Out of the middle of nowhere she stopped her hands and brought them to my boxers and ripped them off. I looked at her in disbelief and she gave me a sheepish grin and then I brough my mouth to her stomach and lightly licked around her belly button and then blew on it. This sent a shiver down her spine. And then with my teeth I brought her panties and pulled them down to her feet and flicked them onto the top of my boxers. I then brought my mouth back to hers.

"Jacob…I want you," she moaned into my mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me." She said as she moved so I was right above her entrance.

"Yes ma'am!" Just then I entered her slowly, testing the waters, and she gasped but pushed into _me!_ I then put my head in the crease of her neck and thrust into her juices.

"oh GOD you're so tight." I moaned as I thrust again.

Every time I pulled back she would moan and scream my name. I loved the sound of her voice hitching my name. We kept moaning each other's names every time I thrust.

After about 10 minutes we heard a crash downstairs in my apartment and the next thing we know 2 people break open my locked door and are standing above us (we are on the bad and under a light sheet)

"AAAAHH! OH MY GOD EDWARD…WH-WH-WHAT ARE…RENE-JACO-uhh…" Bella gasped.

"You better hope wear wolves have a lot of strength because you God damn dog are going to die either way. I wont even give you a head start or warning!" next thing I know I am pinned under a VERY hostile vampire and 2 other vampires prying Edward off of me. Then everything went black………

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*


	3. Chapter 4: understanding

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING SADLY, I AM JUST TOYING WITH THEM 3**

**I am going to update soon =D i had fun with this chapter ;0**

**the next couple of chapters will be more that only 1300 words like 2,3 and this one. i thought chapte 1 was a good length 3 what do you think? well please review mean, good, favorites, hate anything :) thanks love you all 3**

**EmmettandEdwardObsesser**

4. Understanding

Carlisle's POV

I put down my book onto my mahogany desk as I heard screaming come into the house. I could tell there was 4 people walking in. ugh what has got brought into my house? Cant I have one peaceful afternoon? I guess not.

_Edward, what the hell is all of this!?_

I mentally asked Edward, I knew he could hear me but I got no response. I unlocked my door (I don't know why I did because any vampire could easily come in anyway) and started to walk downstairs.

"AAH!!! CALM DOWN!! Ugh! God damn you all to hell if you are going to be bipolar like this! Ugh!!" I heard Jasper scream from below inside the living room? I was not sure where he was. This usually happens when there are many mixed emotions inside one room that are very strong. I needed to see what was happening as soon as I could. I ran to the living room and stopped in my tracks when I saw Edward looking like a very hostile and furious vampire, Bella…I don't know what that could be called…Disbelief? Understanding? Confusion? I don't know. I _could_ tell why Jasper freaked out though. Well, _Renesemee _on the other hand, she was bawling in tears and screaming, hunching over…Jacob? Yes, Jacob. He was laying on his back on the couch limp.

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! What in the world is going on?_

He just looked at me with a death glare (but not _to_ me I just think he could even stop the look) for about 5 seconds and then slowly walked over to me and grabbed my hand, led me over to Renesemee and put my hand on her arm. That's when I finally knew what in the world was going on.

Renesemee's POV

I was hovering over Jake trying to see his face through my tears but it was impossible.

_Dad! Dad! Please do not be mad at Jake!! He actually told me I did not have to but I said I did want to okay!! It is my fault be mad at me not him!! Are you even listening to me!? BLAME ME NOT HIM HE SAID THAT I DI----_

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen! Don't even think that I am only mad at him. Shut the hell up about him. Him, him, him! I don't care about _him_ I only care about you and that is why I am doing what I am doing. Now shut your mouth before you cause something else. Look at your mother, My damn wife and maybe your _child's_ grandmother. Look at her face. I have not seen her face without a smile in years. YEARS! And guess who ruined that!? You. You promised her. You FUCKING PROMISED HER! I am sick of you. Get out and don't come back and I dont give a damn what happens I don't want to see your face in this house. You're a disgrace that deserves time alone with your condemned self. Discrace." Edward spat at me. I could not bear to call him dad when he acted like that. I have never seen him use these many profanities. That is when I stopped in my tracks. Ive never seen him loathe someone so much. Was I really that bad? What have I done?

I looked over to my mother, and it broke my heart to see her face. It looked like someone took her dead heart restarted it and then killed it again. Like she _died_ again. I guess I was the only person she thought she could trust 100% percent. Now she hates me! Now my own fucking mother hates me! What have I done!?

I ran outside and towards the cottage. I did not care about Jake anymore. I only cared about my mother's face and how much Edward loathes me. I will never be able to look at her face while she is like that. It breaks my heart a million times every look. And those words that Edward said, I don't know if I could ever look at him again. I've never seen him that way in my 2o years of being alive. I never want to see him like that again.

_Edward, I cannot call you dad anymore because apparently I am a disgrace to your family and you loathe me. That is all. If you want to talk to me which I don't know if you will but I will be in my room in you and your wife's cottage. Since apparently I am a disgrace to you I cannot call myself your daughter so I do not live in that cottage. Goodbye. _I _love you. _

Jacob's POV  
I was in a black room. I could not see a damn thing but hell, I could hear a lot.

I hear various yelling in different languages….French? I don't know but it was about me I know it #1 because I caused this mess and #2 because names are the same in every language and I kept hearing Jacob and Black mixed in with the gibberish.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen! Don't even think that I am only mad at him. Shut the hell up about him. Him, him, him! I don't care about _him_ I only care about you and that is why I am doing what I am doing. Now shut your mouth before you cause something else. . Look at your mother, My wife and maybe your _child's_ grandmother. Look at her face. I have not seen her face without a smile in years. YEARS! And guess who ruined that!? You. You promised her. You FUCKING PROMISED HER! I am sick of you. Get out and don't come back and I dont care what happens I don't want to see your face in this house. You're a disgrace." I heard Edward

Of course she would be thinking about me. That's all she ever does she puts other people before her and that is why I love her.

I heard Edward growl…I forgot about his mind reading abilities. Stupid, bloodsucker.

Right then I saw light. I did not even know if my eyes opened. I could not feel them. I could not feel _me_!

Inside that light I saw Edward looking at me. Not with fury, but…Anger and…_understanding!? _I definitely saw understanding.

I somehow got the power to sit up straight and get a good view of everybody here. I saw Bella come towards me and she sat down next to me and turned to face me. I could tell she was removing her shield to tell Edward something because her brow furrowed and then out of the middle of nowhere she relaxed completely.

"Jake…I am not mad at you. Please don't interrupt me, let me finish. I know that Edward and I overreacted very much. Especially Eddie," she whispered to lighten the mood I guess, "But, the point is, is that we are not going to punish you or Renesemee because she is…a grown woman now," I could tell that was hard for her to say, "and she loves you very much and…and…"she stopped and looked at Edward. He whispered something too fast and low for me to make out.

"She deserves to be happy. And if_ you_ make her happy, that is alright. But…Okay, this is awkward…um…will you marry my daughter? Before you do anything..._else," _Edward pitched in. He lost his relaxed façade at the end of his speech. I could tell that was hard for him to do.

"Of course, I will. I feel very bad that I just fu- did that with her without your permission or you even knowing." I caught myself quickly. Edward snickered at that.

"I hope that you cannot be ashamed to even look at me ever again." I knew I overdid the innocence there. That made Emmett and Bella have to stifle a laugh. Edward just laughed humorlessly.

"You hope."

**sorry that one was REALLY short hehe............review and i will make them longer and better.....if you have any ideas on what i should write tell me and i will try to! 3 thanks so much! luv you all**


	4. CHAPTER TTWWOO 2

**Sorry! Kind of a short chapter! But some of it is Nessie's POV! I decided to have her as a big part in the story…hope u like and plz review…good,bad,suckish,the best ANYTHIN!! Just please review!!! Love you all 3**

**EmmettandEdwardObsesser**

2. Surprise

Emmett's POV

Ugh! I can believe it! I have the worlds worst punishment! I have to go shopping with Alice every day until the end of the week.

Alice has been in Victoria's Secret for the past 2 hours. I refuse to go in there. I will watch my little sis pick out lingerie to just get ripped of off her the day after. Im just…not comfortable in there…its creepy. Well, if _Rose_ is in there… I will be looking forward to that night

"C'mon Mr. Ooohh…I'M not going in THERE! It's _girly_! Come come! Abercrombie and Fitch here we COME!!"

"Wow you finally came out of there, urg! How long are we going to be here!?!" I whined…that just made her laugh harder. Damn my evil pixie of a sister.

"Don't worry my Emmie Bear this is the last shop."

God I hated it when she called me that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella's POV  
"Now Renesemee, why do you not want to spend the night with Grandma Esme?"

"Okay, the truth is…Jacobisintownandherentedandapartmentnearhereandiwantettospendthenightthere……" she looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"Nessie…Is this why you did not want to touch me the past three days sweetie? Do you really think that _I _care if you spend the night at Jakes!? Well, your dad on the other hand…take my Ferrari and go. Bring an extra pair of clothes…have you hunted lately?" I questioned her dark gold eyes, "not in a week but im fine…THANK YOU SO MUCH MOMMY!!!" she yelled hugging me. As she walked out the door I ran to her and pulled her close to me, "Under one condition. Keep your clothes on when he can see you. Please? Thank you baby I love you and have SAFE fun,"

"uh…I swear mom!" she said giving me a peck on the cheek. She ran at vampire speed to My Ferrari she yelled, "I will call you tomorrow"

Renesemee's POV

Oh my gosh I can not believe she let me!! I turned on my favorite mix CD dad made for me and turned on track 17: Crazy Possessive by Kaci. I started to sing along out loud.

_I think I'm crazy  
Think I'm going outta my mind  
Call me crazy  
Thought I saw ya touching my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Maybe I should take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ooo, I gotcha crazy_

I know I'm hazy  
Maybe I'm just losing my mind  
I think you're shady  
I know you will be calling my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Now I'm gonna take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ooo, I gotcha crazy!

Call my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
Touch my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend

Call me crazy  
Every time that I turn around  
You're 'round my baby  
Ooo, but I'm his lady  
Am I possessive  
Just because I'm claiming what's mine?  
You're crossing the line

Why are you constantly calling him up?  
Did you pick him up?  
Let me know now  
How can you call me your best friend,  
Then turn around secretly textin'?  
You call me crazy?  
Ooo, I gotcha crazy!

Call my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
Touch my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend

_Call my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
Touch my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend_

They call me crazy  
They think I'm crazy  
(I know you are the one, I know you are the one)

_They call me crazy  
They think I'm crazy  
(I know you are the one, I know you are the one)_

Ooo, I gotcha crazy!

Call my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
Touch my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend

_Call my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
Touch my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend_

_Call my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
Touch my man again  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And I'mma fuck you up  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend_

I hope I'm crazy...

By the time the song was over I noticed I was getting close to the apartment building that Jake rented. I was so excited.

I pulled into his parking space and got out and got spooked by two warm arms going around my waist and pulling me close, "well, I didn't expect that hehe!" he turned me around and shushed me with his lips. He was such an amazing kisser…he traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I happily let him in my mouth, I intertwined our tongues and wrapped my legs around his waist. He started walking up to his apartment. Before I knew it we were in his house. I broke the kiss and said, "Gotta go potty," I said with a baby voice he laughed at that and went to the kitchen.

That was the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced and probably ever will. I felt bad though. I lied to my mother. The one person that cares for me most and I don't know how I did and how I will live with myself…especially something this big.


	5. Chapter 5 remembering

**Hey, thanks for everyone who added me to their favorites! I am **_**honored**_** lol! But anyway, thanks 3**

**And please REVIEW!!!!! And if you have any ideas on what I should do next, you can always put **_**that**_** in your review! Thanks and love you all! And you can see I referred in this chapter Robert Pattinson's birthday! Thanks 3 :"- **

**p.s. I had a question….in the REAL twilight saga….did the cullens or any of the vampires shower? I never knew the answer but if you do can you please tell me? Thanks so much 3**

**EmmettandEdwardObsesser**

5. Remembering

Renesemee's POV  
After about 5 minutes of hard, hard thinking about what I did, I came up with a good and true conclusion. Why in the hell should they care if I was having sex? I am physically 18 years old and mentally 20! But the person that I had sex with was my damn soul mate!! It's not like he is some jerk that I just meet at a club or something!! He really _is_ my soul mate guaranteed! He imprinted on me! That proves it. I am just going to keep thinking this and wait until Edward can hear me. I still refuse to call him dad yet, I am not over what he said. I don't care what I did. I don't deserve that.

"Renesemee! Honey? Can I come in please?" mom asked even though she had the strength to come in anyway.

"Yes," I said, I wanted to see a smile…not even I would rather see her scold me than the death look, "Yes mommy," I said sweetly hoping some of it will rub off.

I saw my mother walk in then and I ran into her arms very grateful.

She was smiling.

Isabella's POV

She ran into my arms and started sobbing apologies. Oh no! Her tears were getting on my shirt! Alice is going to KILL ME!! This is her favorite.

"Stop, stop! Its okay baby! We…yes. _We_ are not mad at you. I know I know, he just had a VERY bad temper explosion, which is why Uncle Jazz had to leave. It was too overwhelming for him. You know…Jake is awake. Do you want to see him? Don't worry, Edward is very calm now. He wants to apologize to you. Do you know how much _he_ feels like a disgrace for what he said? Honestly I've never seen him say or act that mean before. I am so very sorry that you had to be scolded like that. I truly am.

"I do not know if you can _ever_ forgive him, or me. I am so very sorry. I know that you are about 2o years old and I respect that fact that you…um…want to do _that_ and I am not going to stop you. If I were you I would not want my mom to stop expressing my feelings with my soul mate and I feel you honey. And I respect the fact that you love him and we are going to have to deal with that. I love you and I want you to be happy." That was the longest mother daughter we have ever had and probably ever _will_ have.

"And honey, I would not mention to Eddie what he said, he just calmed down and it will make him feel bad and go into vampire depression…human depression goes on for maybe 5 or 10 days but vampire depression lasts for more that 5 or 10 _months_. It will be a ton of…_lonely_ evenings." She grimaced with disgust.

"Hey, _you_ did it! You _still_ think it's gross? Classic Ness," I shook my head. I should have known she would. Ha ha, I would have to tell Edward later.

Edward's POV  
I cannot believe I said that to my little…..to my girl. My poor Ness, I can't believe myself. Ugh! _I'm_ the disgrace. I hope she could forgive me somehow and finally call me _"Dad" _again.

I was too busy thinking that I did not hear Renesemee walk in.

"Oh, Daddy!" she exclaimed before she ran into my arms with tears running out of her beautiful brown eyes.

"I am so sorry, Renesemee, I love you so much honey and I cannot believe you forgave me…You don't even know how sorry I-" She put her finger over my lips and gave me a sweet smile and showed me some of her favorite memories…

"_Hey bells, remember what you said? About the…um…rematch?" Emmett asked mom, if he could he would be blushing. Mom turned on her heel to look at her favorite brother._

"_Why, big brother, do you _finally_ think that you can beat me?" she asked mischievously. He snickered and said, "Bring it Little sister,"_

_They headed toward our front yard where the shattered rock got replaced about 4 years ago. Now there was an even bigger one, and stronger probably._

_Mom was as graceful and agile as an elk and a gazelle put together, she was so beautiful, and I could never match up to that. Emmett on the other hand, well he was just as graceful but in a more, fierce and Bearish manner, it still was as beautiful but in a totally different way. He was more like a…Grizzly bear just out of hibernation; kind of an, _irritated_ look to his stance but all together looks, fierce and scary, although knowing Uncle Emmett, scary is the last thing he is…ha ha!_

"_C'mon Emmie Bear! Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to arm wrestle?" Mom seemed quite confident; I could tell Uncle Emmett was having some second thoughts._

_He grunted and sat down at the end of the boulder that was in the shade. He never really liked to be in the sun with his diamond skin…he always says he is too "manly" to be sparkly…wow, I know, ha!_

"_On your mark, set…," dad said with much enthusiasm, "GO!" that was when their hands clamped together and Emmett's mouth dropped with disbelief. Mom was hardly even making an effort and Emmett was using all of his strength._

"_Damn you Bells, have you gotten," he grunted, "_stronger!?"_ he asked in astonishment._

"_Ha! What an amazing outcome of this rematch," mom said right before clamping his hand into the boulder, and breaking a crack right through the middle._

"_Fuck!" Emmett cursed before striding up and storming off into the house with a string of profanities slipping every 5 seconds I would say._

"_Yes! I did it……again!" Mom said before she launched herself into dad's waiting arms and planted a kiss on his lips…this is my queue to leave!_

_I walked in and saw an annoyed Rosalie rubbing Emmett's back, while he kissed the palm of her other hand. Apparently _she_ knew he was overreacting. _

That was the…4th rematch between them? I forget…

"_Now, today is a very special day for Renesemee Carlie Cullen here. This is her _physical_ sweet sixteen! And I have already taken the honors to decorate the house, make invitation calls and get my niece a BUNDLE of gifts! No charge from anyone! And, umm….well, I already had the erge to pick out her outfit, hair style, and make up!!! C'mon Nessie, we _have_ to get you ready babe!" Alice said grabbing my hand and leading me into her salon style and size bathroom. I stared in awe at what appliances she had picked out for me….I did not know that Dolce and Gabana made a soup line. Well, Alice could get anything if she really wanted it. Classic Alice, she always confused my vampire mind! I was hit by a sudden wave of understanding. _

"_Wow, thanks Jazz," I said to him in a thoughtful tone. He nodded and left._

_Alice started tugging at my hair and wet it with a sprayer until it was quite wet and she blow dried it until it was blown out into feather style and blowing out my half bangs so they go across the sides of my forehead and the rest of my hair was sprawled in loose curls down to the middle of my back. My hair was a dark brown with a slight tint of red to it. When Alice blow dries it, you can see the red perfectly, and not trying to sound conceded; I was definitely beautiful. _

I smiled at that one.

_I walked from her bath room; I went into my room and stood in astonishment. I saw the most beautiful, amazing (and most likely expensive)Ed Hardy shirt that was made out of the most softest and thin fabric I have ever seen! (--I will post a pic on my profile--) it had so many different patterns and shapes that I've never seen before!! And next to them was a pair of Lucky Brand skinny jeans that faded in the front thighs and back. They had a fading ruffle at the bottom and got darker every inch. But laying straight on top of the jeans was a pair of the most glossiest pair of peep toe blood red 5 or 6 inch high heels with wooden platforms to make them not hollow. This is going to be a great day._

She fast forwarded through until the opening of her presents.

"_Again, thanks so much for the clothes Allie, they are beautiful, and now to my next present from……Daddy!"_

"_Open it sweetie, I hope you like it…" Daddy said to me before handing me a HUGE box. It was fairly light._

_I opened it fairly quickly and found out that there was a set of car keys inside. "No, Way." I stated before running outside and landing right in front of my new Aston Martin VX4 Turbo… I was speechless, "AAAAAHHH!!! No Way! I love you, I love you, and I love you! I cannot _believe _this!_

_I hopped into that car and Alice went right into the passenger seat with a purse and an unlimited max out golden VISA credit card, "C'mon Ness, lets…go…SHOPPING!!" I turned to dad and he gave me a strained and assuring smile. I laughed and then winked at Alice and put the car into drive and sped down the highway…_

She faded out of that memory and straight into probably one of my favorites and hers…

_I just got dressed into my brand new Jonathan's Brides Maids dresses. This was by FAR the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a spaghetti strap, silk ankle length dark purple dress that clung beautifully to my chest and stomach and then made beautiful ruffles and layers down from my hips to my feet. There was a small diamond broach in the middle of the V-neck that was shining in the light of Alice's bathroom-or salon-lights hanging from the ceiling. _

_Alice was applying my purple coloured eye shadow, when my dad walked in and looked at me and smiled. If he could cry he probably would._

She was right.

"_Renesemee, you look…stunning!" he exclaimed before pushing Alice out of the way and giving me a hug. "Alice, I don't know _how_ you do it, but she is gorgeous…not that she usually isn't, she just-"_

"_I know daddy, I know." I reassured him while giving him a sweet and loving smile._

"_Ness!? Nessie!? Where are yoooouu!?" I heard Jacob call from down the hall, "Come out, come out were ever you are." He teased coming closer to the room._

_I giggled and got up and walked towards him and gave him a big hug and short kiss. I wanted to save that for when dad could not—_

She sped through the memory…

"_Wow Renesemee, you look so beautiful. I do you no justice," Jacob said while rubbing my arm._

"_Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked giving him a teasing smile._

"_Only maybe 2 million times," he laughed. I took his hand and led him into the bathroom where my dad and Alice where still sitting._

"_Daddy, when are we leaving?" I cant believe I still call him daddy…I loved it. I saw a slight smile at the corners of his lips. _

"_It's _your_ first prom so you can leave whenever you want. Well, it is _Jacob's_ prom since you have not gone to school yet…" he trailed off thinking about some wacko shit…I mean stuff._

"_Ha! You got that right!" he chuckled before throwing me my keys and shoving Jake and I out the door, "Have her home by midnight…or I will suck your blood." Dad said darkly and then laughed out loud. Gosh! He was such a joker…I hope…_

"daddy, I love you and I wanted to let you know how many great memories we had and are going to have, you are the best, and probably most ancient," she said while poking my nose, "father a 20year old could have. I love you and I am truly sorry." She said before giving me a peck on the cheek.

" I love you too baby,"I said before leading her into the room with Jacob.

**im stuck!! whta should i have the dialougue between jake and ness be!? i need ppl to review!! review or die.......well, please reivew hehe**


End file.
